Poison
by FairyJay
Summary: HarryDraco. SLASH! MxM Harry is poison runnind through Draco's veins. Songfic to the tune of 'Poison' by Alice Cooper. Slightly dark.


_You're cruel Device Your blood like ice _

Always the same. Always. I feel the hard brick wall pressing into my flesh leaving terrible marks I'll have to disguise as quidditch bruises. He holds my wrists against the cold hardness. If I were braver I would stand up. I wouldn't be subjected to this kind of treatment. Always so rough. Sometimes it's as if he doesn't have an ounce of gentleness in him. He's not sweet and he by far will never whisper the three words ive longed to hear for as long as I've known the boy. 

_One look could kill _

Across the great hall I feel his eyes on me. Burning into my soul and reading every thought in my head, similar to the sorting hat; carving their essence on my skin. One look from him and I can almost feel the actual lightening rays they emit, like burning daggers piercing straight through my heart. He almost makes me feel ashamed. I can't look into his eyes. I wouldn't dare it. Never. I can't face those emeralds. Cold, uncaring, or are they? I'm afraid that if I did look into them I would be killed in an instant. Or worse, I would see exactly how much he didn't care for me. He never shows me he cares. Our next meeting is after lunch. I shouldn't show up. I know I will. I always do. It's always the same. 

_My pain your thrill_

Same darkened corridor. Same growling into my neck as he marks his territory. I will never pull away. I cry out as he abuses my already tattered and torn body. His nasty smile always gets me hotter for some retarded reason. It shouldn't have that effect on me, but it does. It's the same when he catches the snitch at the end of a game; that blasted sinister smirk painted across an innocent, angelic face. He always scrapes his fingernails against my pale chest. It hurts but I say nothing. I whimper and whisper his name into the darkness. The grin reappears, so evil, so demonic, yet so lovely. His lips are lovely. So harshly he bites my Adams apple. Draws blood. Like always. 

_I wanna love you but I better not touch don't touch_

I tried to reciprocate. Only once. My mistake was immediately disciplined. He clutched the hand that had softly tangled its fingers into his hair and slammed it into the wall above my head almost breaking my wrist. Tears dampened my eyes. I started to whisper I was sorry and he cut me off by smacking me and hissing for me to shut up. I stand still, never moving an inch too afraid of him hurting me worse. I let my arms lay limply at my sides as he does what he pleases. I want so bad to caress his smooth cheek. 

_Don't touch  
I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop_

I asked him once about our relationship. He ignored me. Spat at me. Then walked away casually. As if I had never said a word. I want to hold him close to me as he makes me writhe and scream his name in the throws of orgasm. He's never let me show my love for him. He's never let me give him pleasure. Only him giving it to me. Maybe that's why I put up with the aggressiveness. Maybe that's why I let him do whatever to me. Maybe the reason I let him torture me so mercilessly is because he makes me cum so hard afterwards. 

_I wanna kiss you but I want it too much _

We've never kissed. Even now, as I'm being thrown against the wall numerous times, he never kisses me. He sucks my neck dry of all its feeling, but refuses to even bring his lips near to mine. I tried to kiss him. Only once again. He grabbed the sides of my head and hammered it backwards into the wall with a sickening crunch. I saw little black dots and my knees weakened. I would have slid to the floor in an unconscious daze but he held me up. He pressed his toned thigh in-between my legs holding me steadily upright. God, I love him. 

_I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison you're poison runnin through my veins your poison I don't wanna break these chains_

Luckily today in potions we were pared off together. I leaned over while he was pouring powdered dragon scales in and whispered to him. I whispered that I loved him. He fucked up the potion. I didn't know what that meant. He was shocked, furious, or happy that I had made such a proclamation. I'm finding out now. We never talk during our meetings, or afterwards for that matter. He mumbled something against my shoulder. I struggled enough to push him away and timidly ask what he had said. 

"You dumb fuck" he replies. I take that as a not so happy feeling about the assertation. I started with the apologies. He silenced and stunned me at the same time, not by slamming my head against the wall or slapping me with a callused hand, but by pressing his smooth lips against my own. 

_Your mouth so hot your will I'm caught_

He tenderly, oh-so-tenderly, traced my lower lip with his tongue. I didn't know how to respond. I was too scared to kiss back and too scared to push him away and ask what he was doing. He pulled away getting my reaction. Was that fear I saw in his eyes? I forced my mouth to open and say something…anything. 

"I…you…why?" he shrugged and avoided my eyes. 

"Why, yourself?" I didn't have an answer. I just did it. There were no motives behind me telling him I loved him. That was just the truth and it needed to be said. He had his palms flat against the wall on either side of my head. I had so many questions floating around in my head but none seemed to want to hop out of my mouth willingly. I'm guessing I looked like a fish out of water to him. My mouth opening and closing without any words forming on my lips. He returned his eyes to lock with mine. I don't know why, but I started crying. I tried to push past him and walk away, but I was frozen to my spot. He held me trapped like a caged animal in his blazing eyes. The tears flowed down my cheeks and I silently cursed myself for being so weak and pathetic. 

I wanted to hit him. He didn't comment on my tears, he just stood there, prick. I blinked several times trying to stop the tear shed, but it was futile. They wouldn't stop. I just realized I wasn't breathing and took a few labored breaths. 

"Draco…" he whispered. He lifted his hand from the wall to my face, wiping my tears. This wasn't right. This isn't how it's supposed to go. This isn't what we do. This is wrong. I couldn't stand not being abused by him and pushed his hand away. 

"Don't." I gritted my teeth and pushed him farther back. "What's wrong with you?! Why…" I couldn't take it anymore I fell to my knees in front of him and seized him around his waist. I clutched him as if I were holding on for dear life. I pushed my face into his taut stomach sobbing with everything I had. The next thing I knew was he was on the floor wrapping his arms around me. He leaned me back onto the cold floor. I was still crying, although not as hard, as he positioned himself above me. 

"I'm sorry" he whispered into my ear. He licked his way from my ear to the hollow of my neck. I was still resistant, this isn't real. He's playing with me. There's madness behind this. He's gone mental. I was oblivious to everything that was happening. All I could perceive were the softest hands known to the human race lovingly dancing about my heaving chest. 

"Draco, please don't just lie there." He held down my head concealing my lips under his. This time when his tongue slid across my lips I tackled it with my own tongue. I wasn't sure of what I was doing; I had only kissed one other person. I've been with Harry since second year when our hormones kicked in and never strayed. I don't think he did either, although I wasn't sure if he hadn't tapped the mudblood. 

_//This isn't the time to think about this.\\ _ I warned myself as my hands crept up under his robes. He shrugged the garment off his shoulders and surprisingly he didn't have any clothing underneath. I didn't notice he had started removing my clothing magically, I didn't notice anything. I was too busy trying not to cum, just from the sight of his naked form above mine. 

_Your skin so wet Black lace on sweat_

All he left on me were my black silk boxers. They were clinging to my body in ways I didn't know were possible due to the sweat both our bodies were creating. He ran his fingers down my sides tickling my flesh. He laced his fingers in the hem of my boxers and removed them manually. He sat back on his heals in between my legs hovering above me eyeing my naked limbs. I shifted uncomfortably under his scorching eyes. 

"You're beautiful. I never noticed…how truly remarkable your body is. I've neglected you." His eyes glossed over and he laid his body against mine kissing my neck, face, ears, chest. Anywhere he could get his desperate lips. He kept kissing me until he lifted his head and his green eyes bore into my stormy watery ones. 

"I'm sorry…so sorry…" it wasn't more then a faint whisper leaving his lips and he bent forward giving me the sweetest, most softest kiss anyone could ever get. It took all my will power to not fall apart in his arms right then and there. If I would have died when his lips met mine I would have died in the most excellent way anybody could die. Nothing could have been sweeter. Nothing. Throughout Heaven, Hell and earth you could hear my heart singing. It felt as if an angel was kissing me. A fallen angel _my_ fallen angel sent to earth to be with me for all eternity. 

_I hear you callin and its needles and pins I wanna hurt you just to hear you screamin my name_

"Draco!" I jumped as Harry called out my name across the length of the quidditch pitch. I was about to take flight as he came running up to me. 

"Hm?" 

"I…well I was just wondering, about…about last night. I, you said you'd be there…" 

"I got caught up. I'll be there tonight." I bent forward and pressed my lips against his. I pulled away and took off into the air soaring over the clouds. I could scarcely hear him yelling my name in the distant. It wasn't as if I meant to leave him stranded last night. I swear. *Smirk*

_Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin_

It's my turn to throw him against the wall as I press my knee in-between his legs and rub it up and down on his growing package. I teasingly trace my fingers upon his lips. I lock eyes with him searching the deep pools finding lust mixed with love. This is why I love him. It never gets old gazing into his tourmaline diamonds and finding the same things over and over. 

_I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison _

"I love you…" I heard him whisper it under his breath as I entered him. This was the first time I had ever been allowed permission to be inside of him. He was terrified I could sense it. I didn't really know what I was doing but I went on instinct. I gasped when he pushed his hips up into me seeding me deep within his regions. My lips trembled as I softly brushed them against his. I slowly started rotating my hips in circles. 

"I love you too…" our eyes met in an intense pull as I sped up the pace. All too soon I felt the tingling sensation creeping up my legs and into my abdomen. I felt my balls tighten and I slid my arm underneath his neck and cradled his head. I nestled my face in his neck inhaling deeply, concentrating on nothing but the immense pleasure I was feeling at that moment. I heard my name tumble off his lips and I knew he was cumming with me. I latched my mouth onto his neck and bit down as we both let go of everything around us. The only knowledgeable thought in my brain was how much I cared for the person under me. 

"Never leave me?" he whispered after our climaxes subsided. 

"You're in my blood Harry. You're a part of me. I love you. I wouldn't leave you ever…even if my life depended on it." I leaned back and our eyes met again, both a little hazy and watery. I kissed him. A deep, passion filled kiss that could have shook the earth. 

_You're poison runnin through my veins your poison I don't wanna break these chains_


End file.
